1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop disc and fabric frame fixation structure and, in particular, to the structure that facilitates changing a fabric frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mop is an indispensable tool used for cleaning and mopping the floor, and a traditional mop usually includes a rod and a plurality of fabric strips coupled to the bottom of the rod. In the connection between the fabric strips and the rod, a concave groove with an internal thread is formed in a clamping base at the tip of the fabric strips and provided for coupling the fabric strips to a threaded surface at the bottom of the rod to fix the fabric strips to the rod and prevent the fabric strips from being separated from the rod. After the mop has been used for a while, the fabric strips may be worn out or damaged, and a replacement is needed. At present, there is a mop and a water bucket that can be used for dewatering the mop by centrifugal forces and is characterized in that users no longer need to dry the mop by twisting the fabric strips by hand anymore. Particularly, the fabric strips are simply placed in a rotating filter on the internal side of the water bucket, such that the centrifugal force produced by the rotation of the filter can spin off the water in the fabric strips to dry the mop. However, it is also required to replace the fabric strips of this sort from time to time when they are worn or damaged.